


【熏鱼】引诱

by Vivinsr



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivinsr/pseuds/Vivinsr





	【熏鱼】引诱

舞者李昇勋x调酒师金秦禹

套路有参考，详见味如谎言的亲吻漫画

 

灯红酒绿的世界，人们向酒精屈服，企图换取短暂的愉悦，欢场上的灯光旖旎的抚摸在人身上，没有阳光的世界肆意宣泄荷尔蒙和酒精的碰撞。

但是每一个声色场所都会有这样一群人，不为猎艳，不为买醉，除了工作人员，恐怕只有调酒师了。

这间名叫WIN的酒吧，不夸张的说，有三分之一是为了吧台后面的人而来。虽然没有办法一亲芳泽，一睹风采倒也是值得开心的。

哪怕隐藏在五光十色的灯光之外，金秦禹也是最引人注意的存在。干净的白衬衫和普通的西装裤勾勒出美好的腰线，金发黑眸，仿若南国的王子，看着瘦弱，却无法忽视敞口薄衬衣若隐若现的胸肌。

调酒师先生两只手上都带着款式精巧的细银戒，手指纤长却不女气。

“哇，每次坐在哥面前都感觉后背要被眼神灼穿了。”姜昇润在吧台前抱着他哥给他的养乐多小声抱怨。

“啊，是吗？” 丝毫没有自己被关注着的自我意识，金秦禹擦拭手中的玻璃酒杯的姿势缱绻温柔。

宋旻浩笑出声，“这句真的是秦禹哥的口头禅的程度了，明明自己知道，还要问一遍‘啊，是吗’。”

浅金色的发被一晃而过的光束照亮，让人隐约能看见全貌。金秦禹对弟弟说的话不置可否。

“你们的酒钱交了吗？”

两个来这里蹭喝的家伙尴尬的转移话题，恰好也赶上舞池传来骚动的惊叹和嬉笑。

“哥，你看舞池里面那个，个子挺高的。”

金秦禹顺着指引，轻易的找到了视线中心散发荷尔蒙的家伙。男人的身材比例是万里挑一的优越，黑色的衬衫松松垮垮的挂在身上，一身漂亮的肌肉因为宽松的衣着无法完全展现，嚣张的小子把下摆抽出来，禁欲又放纵。

以鼓点为主的爵士音乐扰动人的耳膜，音乐这东西，要么成为欲望的助燃剂，要么就是控场王玩弄于鼓掌的士兵。

视线中央的男人显然拥有这样的天赋，随着慵懒撩人的音乐活动胯骨，有些凌乱的黑发随着他的动作甩出一道弧线，他的wave真的性感极了，含蓄的恰到好处，又露骨的让人血脉喷张。

每一个动作都协调中带着致命的撩人气息。释放了天性一般，他和人没有任何视线交流。沉浸在舞蹈的世界中，他就是这片空间睥睨天下的主宰，旁人只有顶礼膜拜。

酒吧的迷幻的灯光都因被他的炒热的气氛而变的灼人，连空气流动因为男人的舞变得粘稠深沉。

“哦，我认识他！”宋旻浩突然想到什么，拳头捶向手心。

“这位哥之前在另一个酒吧玩来着，传闻说想被他睡一晚的能绕这趟街区一圈。”

“好像叫李昇勋来着，和昇润的名字有一个字一样。”

“舞跳的是挺好的，不过他男女通吃？”姜昇润眼巴巴的看着被金秦禹手轻巧拨动的雪克壶。

“谁知道，我又不想和他睡。”宋旻浩看他渴望的样子，嗤笑一声，接着说“不过我知道这人，还是因为他和秦禹哥有点关系。”

正在找杯子的调酒师先生终于注意到他弟弟口中的自己，有些无语“我不认识他呀。”

“只是传闻啦。”

“如果说那位哥是这里人最想被睡的对象。”宋旻浩真的很善用表情，金秦禹从他脸上看看到了满满的揶揄之色，“那哥就是最想睡的对象”

一副欠揍的样子，引来金秦禹举起雪克壶武力威胁，姜昇润幸灾乐祸的偷笑。

金秦禹把金红色的液体倒在了透明杯子里，然后捏了一片柠檬插上杯口。

在姜昇润眼中的渴望简直要化为实质的时候，坏笑着作势拿走，不出意外的看到了润妮嘟起的嘴。

大哥的恶趣味得到满足之后，他把酒杯递回小孩儿面前，“送给你，喝完了回去睡觉。”

“内～”他哥果然吃撒娇这一套，姜昇润默默记住。

接下来他们聊了几个不痛不痒的话题，中途还有试图搭讪的客人，都被两个人高马大的弟弟挡了回去。

吧台二人组第二天白天还有工作，早早告别，留下金秦禹一个人。

“好巧。”酒吧里的音乐声还是很大。金秦禹好不容易捕捉到这句话，这才意识到有了客人，一抬眼就刚刚跳舞的男人。

是让人心情愉悦的轻快音色，增加了性感男人的少年感，眼睛狭长凌厉，黑发利落梳在脑后 ，长眉斜入鬓角。

“请问我认识你吗？”金秦禹用鹿一般无辜的眼睛望向搭讪的男人。哪怕这个人曾经处于全场的焦点，似乎也没有引起金秦禹的更多注意。

来者也没觉得不满尴尬，愉快的开口，“那可能是我认错了，麻烦给我一杯黑啤。”

“好的，请稍等。”接了单，金秦禹开始忙活起来。

递给李昇勋酒杯的时候，金秦禹开口说“先生你的舞跳得很好。”

“过奖了。”

从他们接触过后的交谈开始，李昇勋就能察觉到周围变得八卦火热的视线，心中暗叹这位调酒师先生真的招人，但也是真的脸盲。

就在几天前的下午，脸盲的调酒师还在地铁上遭遇被男人偷袭的尴尬，几天后的晚上，金秦禹就能把救过自己的人忘得一干二净。

发丝垂落，他有些不耐烦的整理上去，眼睛从来没有从那个忙碌的身影上离开过。

只是两面之缘而已，这个人却在他平时很难动摇的神经上狠狠撩拨了两次。

第一次在地铁上。

李昇勋本来只是冷眼旁观，被骚扰的男人戴着口罩看不清表情，穿着灰色的卫衣帽衫。看着很瘦弱，他没做出过激的反应，但是周身散发着窘迫和求助的信号。

他本身并不是特别见义勇为的人，社会风气磨平了他的一切棱角，让他偶尔麻木的看待问题，可能是男人的脖颈染上粉红的颜色看上去很可口，他也做出了不像他的举动。

他走到正在猥琐他人的变态旁边，用只有两个人能听见的音量说，“劝你停手，你想被上传的网上吗？”

事件中间的两个人都很惊讶，两道目光一个带着羞恼，一个带着感激，望向拿着手机晃来晃去的瘦高男生。

变态赶紧压低帽檐鬼鬼祟祟的下车了。灰色帽衫的男人，冲他感激的一笑。

他还带着口罩，眸子是孩童一般的黑亮，微弯的眼睛却传递出了足够的喜悦与感激之情。李昇勋一瞬间理解了这个男人被变态骚扰的原因了。

太没有防备了，刚才的种种反应让他像一只受惊的兔子。现在冲他感谢的样子，让他有一种想把他带回家养起来的欲望。

不过他们也没什么过多交流，金秦禹就到站离开了。

李昇勋没想到，他们会有再见面的机会，或者说，他没想到他们会在酒吧这种声色场所见面。

明明长的像兔子，性格也像兔子，竟然调酒师这样性感的职业。

金秦禹真的太好认了，那双眼睛是万里挑一的好看，这个时候见到全貌，也只能让人感叹造物主的偏爱，站在那里就是个发光体一样的存在。

金色的发梳成偏分，眼睑低垂，脸上的面无表情的时候，嘴角是有些冷淡的弧度，但是他手上对待作品的动作温柔，如同对待情人，调酒师先生行云流水的动作撩动人的神经，右耳的耳钉在旖旎的光线下像一颗闪耀的痣。

甚至不需要费劲打听，是个这里的常客都会告诉他调酒师的名字，然后自动加上几句赞美的词汇，向他说那位是有多么的好看，身材也好，是这里人气的top。

可惜这人就只是认真工作，没有和任何人打交道的意思。

他人描述中的金秦禹和那天见到的乖巧的男人是戏剧般的对比，唯一不变的是那一副不设防的样子。

观众李昇勋对这个对比表示有趣极了，金秦禹就算不是一个玩得开的坏孩子，但是在这样环境熏染下，本身气质却还能像个兔子似的，简直太有趣。

他酒量不行，拿到了黑啤浅抿几口就放下了。

他也知道今天他要做什么了。

他想扒开这人的面具，看看这个总是让他产生新奇情绪的男人，是不是真的那么冷淡禁欲。

他招呼着朋友帮他忙，然后缓缓回到了他该属于的地方，身为舞者，舞蹈就是他的资本，他的武器。’

朋友对他难得的兴致表示喜闻乐见，开开心心的叫来了服务员，“我们这里要一杯马丁尼，不过要你们的调酒师给我送过来。”

服务员对这样的要求习以为常了，金秦禹也习惯了被卡座地位不低的客人叫过去后，向他要联系方式的行为。

他作为调酒师，被要求把酒送过去无可厚非，可是给联系方式和陪喝酒那就不在他的职业范围内了，因此被他拒绝的各类人士数不胜数，冷淡的性格也因此传出去。

金秦禹穿过拥挤的舞池，把酒送到了那个客人面前，客人却没按套路出牌，也没什么反应，取下他托盘上的酒杯向他道谢一句，就规规矩矩的没有其他动作了。

金秦禹有些没头脑的抱着托盘往回走，经过各种香水混杂的舞池，却一头撞进了人的怀里，抬眼撞见一双带着调笑的眼睛。

被被绊住脚步的一会功夫，他们周围的人反而越聚越多，隐隐形成了一个包围圈，把兔子圈进名叫李昇勋的陷阱里面。

李昇勋并没有和他有过多肢体接触，也许是一个搭肩，也许是突然的靠近，被迫融入气氛的调酒师，只能不甘的给李昇勋一个责怪和疑惑的眼神。

同样得到一个眼神的回应，金秦禹也被近距离的这个眼神抓住了心脏。

玩世不恭，但是赤.裸的渴求不容错辨。

他被男人的舞姿迷晕了眼，思考停摆。

李昇勋的舞蹈在远处看还好，如今站在荷尔蒙的攻击对象的位置，金秦禹深刻理解了刚刚的气氛是怎么样被舞者玩弄于鼓掌之间的。

等他被男人的步调牵着走，身体也开始随音乐晃动时候，他才后知后觉的想到。

中计了。

得到回应的狮子变得大胆，温热的手掌覆在金秦禹的腰上，指尖仿佛带着砂砾，弄的猎物有些瑟缩。

煽惑的的舞蹈顺着音乐和气氛变得更加色气，李昇勋的手指不规矩地划过金秦禹的腰腹，挑逗地停留在让后者脸红的位置。

男人光明正大的作恶，被挑逗的人更加近距离的看到舞者的身材有多好，没有一丝赘肉的身材，充满力的美感，跳了这么久，他的身体早就流了汗，在暧昧的蓝色灯光下发出惑人的讯号。

这个人上去挺瘦弱的样子，没想到胸肌练得那么好。李昇勋也借着自己身高的优势从上往下看到了不错的风景。

就着音乐结束暗场的空档，不知是谁先行动衔住对方的嘴唇，但是那都不重要，精神和肉体都已被撩拨到了极致，接下来发生的事情甚至可以说顺理成章。

等他们到了酒店，没等两个人都洗好，他们就迫不及待的在浴室做了一次，男人迷恋的拥住金秦禹的腰，水汽朦胧间，白皙的皮肤干干净净，这是还没有适应性爱的身体。

金秦禹的睫毛上也挂着水珠，仿佛泫然欲泣的无辜模样，他把指尖抵在男人突出的喉结上转圈，换来喉结震动的反馈，和喉结主人性感的轻哼。

该瘦的地方瘦得恰到好处，李昇勋忍不住在他精致白皙的锁骨上留下印记，金秦禹报复似的在他的背上留下抓痕。

礼尚往来。

第二次回到床上的时候，金秦禹被以一种过分浪漫的姿势被放在白色的被单上，湿润的头发浸润了枕头，湿润的眼神却撩起了李昇勋眼里更多的欲火。

他要把这个时刻都在诱惑他的尤物拆吃入腹，这人总是不自知的做些撩人的举动或神态，是天生如此的诱人。

骄傲的狮子要继续享用他今天的猎物了。

黑发的男人难耐的把额前的发拢在脑后，金秦禹的身体意外的软，他跪在他腿间抓起他的脚踝色气的舔吻，引来一阵战栗。

他开始入侵的时候，仰躺着的调酒师依然又无所适从，唇中溢出可怜的泣音，素白纤长的手指抓住床单，另一手徒劳推拒入侵者的下腹。

明明已经在在浴室的时候已经做了一次了，但是金秦禹的反应还是生涩的可以。让正在进食兔子的狮子有些暴躁，长臂一展把砧板上垂死挣扎的猎物拉起来，大掌包住手感极佳的臀肉，让他坐在自己的身上，自己也进的更深。

欲望被包裹着，舒服的头皮发麻，盖过了兔子张嘴咬在他肩膀上的痛楚，作为报复，他顶弄得节奏变得慢了下来，粘腻的声音让金秦禹红透了脸，但是更多是因为开了闸的欲望猛然没了宣泄的机会，他只能小声祈求着认输。

“给我吧。”

作恶的人游刃有余，“叫我什么？” 

“昇勋xi？”清冽的声音染上煽情的粘腻，但是主导者觉得这个回答还不够。

被捉弄的人咬牙切齿，报复性的收紧下身，引来新一轮的征伐，和将他拽入深渊的激吻。

两个人的夜还长。

房间外的阳光洒进来叫醒了床上的李昇勋，酒店里的空气清新剂盖过证明他们疯狂过的麝香。

他整理了一下混沌的思绪，昨晚像化掉的年糕一样黏在他身上的猎物不见踪影，留下一室凌乱，像要强行给昨晚的种种行迹盖上一个一夜情的标记。

他费了些力气才在浴室找到裤子，上衣却不见了，等他穿上裤子并从兜里找出手机查看的时候，意外发现了一张纸条。

李昇勋在还没看到纸条内容的瞬间，便从头到脚灌入一股微妙的被捉弄的情绪。

“上次谢谢你了，不过为了不在地铁上被骚扰，我就用你的钱打的回去了。”

“昨天你把我的衬衫撕坏了，我只能穿你的衣服回去。”

“PS：不会喝酒就别硬撑。”

他的字迹可爱的像个小孩子，但是信息量却大的很。

反应速度不慢的李昇勋立即明白了，当时金秦禹只是假装没有认出他。可是这么做的理由是什么？

钱包里少了一些现金，但是一看就不多，顶多是让他能打的回家的数量，该有的各种卡都原封不动，更加让他摸不着头脑。

他揣了一肚子疑惑，和被蒙在鼓里的不适感进入了浴室洗漱，当看到镜子里自己的头发被扎成了一个滑稽的冲天辫，登时不适感烟消云散。

他没有解开自己的苹果头，就着这个造型一边刷牙一边环顾自己勋章累累的上身。他以为自己昨晚吃了一只兔子，但是身体留下的各种痕迹，却更像是他被傲娇的猫儿挠过一遍。

打电话叫朋友给自己送衣服的空档，李昇勋终于理清了自己昨天在那场引诱作战中处于什么位置，脸上浮起一阵哭笑不得。

中计了。

如果金秦禹想，他可以有各种办法躲避李昇勋，而不是顺着后者的步调走。

如果金秦禹真的是那么纯良乖巧，就不会顺走他的衣服，还不忘给他扎一个苹果头戏弄他。

如果金秦禹没有存着一些其他的难以言说的心思，又何必一开始装作不认识他。

坐回到床上等朋友送衣服的李昇勋，把那张纸条看了又看，脸上挂着耐人寻味的笑。

坐在出租车上的金秦禹不明的打了个喷嚏，他拢了拢身上不属于自己的衣服遮住吻痕，似乎想到什么有趣的事情似的，精致的脸上勾起一抹顽皮的笑。

所以这两个人，到底是谁引诱了谁呢？


End file.
